This invention relates to improvements in waste water treatment systems rendering such systems more efficient and satisfactory in use. Embodiments are easy to fabricate and capable of a ready and economical expansion. They enable a flexible high capacity waste water treatment system at a minimal cost and provide a solution to problems long evidenced in the prior art.
Systems for waste water treatment have generally comprised a composite of settling tanks and clarifiers for extracting heavy solids and skimmers for extracting floatable solids. Their use involves a high initial cost, a considerable amount of maintenance and requires a substantial consumption of energy. Their biggest drawback, however, is their inability to handle a high volume turbulent flow of waste water with any degree of separating efficiency. When, for example, a sewage system is faced with a heavy infiltration of water due to heavy rains and/or flooding conditions, the associated waste water treatment system in accordance with the prior art cannot properly handle the sewage flow directed thereto for treatment. In most instances large amounts of the waste water (sewage) which it should treat flows out of the system and reaches and pollutes the surrounding environment.
The waste water treatment systems as heretofore known cannot be readily modified to overcome the noted problems in their use since to do so their component separators must be made of a size that their cost is prohibitive.
The problems described are obviated in use of embodiments of the present invention.
The inventor and those involved in the preparation of the present disclosure know of no prior art which reveals the points of novelty of the present invention. However, preferred embodiments of the present invention will include static screen units of the "Hydrasieve" type, such as manufactured and sold by The Bauer Bros. Co. of Springfield, Ohio, U.S.A. These are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,876 (Hydrasieve) and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 229,055.